


Playground Rules

by Sebbys_Mate, SPS_Productions



Series: Avengers in School [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-09
Updated: 2014-06-09
Packaged: 2018-02-03 23:52:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1760045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sebbys_Mate/pseuds/Sebbys_Mate, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SPS_Productions/pseuds/SPS_Productions
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The child versions of Avengers are sent to private school with Brooklyn Reed and Lumine Jewels! Everyone knows that anything goes on the playground! Playground rules dominate this story! Enjoy our randomness that we smothered into this story until it died of awesomeness!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Playground Rules

????????????


End file.
